Confessions
by Math
Summary: Harry Potter et Severus Rogue entamment un échange épistolaire rempli de confessions, de regrets, de passé s ressurgis et de missions douloureuses... En tout cas, lisez s'il vous plait...*chap 4 upload* Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Voilà une nouvelle fic, surtout basée sur un échange de lettres entre Severus Rogue et Harry Potter... Des lettres remplis de confessions...

  


Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, à JK Rowling. Et je me fais pas de tune dessus...

  


Titre: Confessions

(je sais, le titre est pourri, mais ça veut pas dire que la fic est nulle...

  


Résumé: Harry Potter et Severus Rogue entamment un échange épistolaire, chargé de confessions, d'un côté et de l'autre, de passé ressurgit et de mission éprouvante...

  


  


  


voilà voilà voilà, bonne lecture...

  


  


Severus Rogue était assis à son bureau, une plume à la main. Il avait le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire davant les yeux mais n'osait l'envoyer. Il devait le faire, il le savait, mais toute sa vie, ou presque, était écrite sur ce bout de papier,et il n'était pas sur de ce que le destinataire en penserait. Il entendit la porte de son bureau grincer, et vit Sirius Black entrer dans son bureau, les joues toujours aussi creusées par sa vie d'évadée, mais un regard déterminé faisait revivre ses yeux ternis par Azkaban.

  


'Nous devons y aller, Rogue.' chuchota Sirius. Il avait remarqué que son 'ancien' ennemi avait un air triste, et ne voulait pas le brusquer. 'Notre mission nous attend. Et plus vite elle sera faite, mieux ce sera. Les temps sont durs, tu sais.'

  


'Je sais Black, je sais... Mais s'il te plais, laisse-moi envoyer cette lettre, il le faut.'

  


C'était décider, il allait envoyer cette lettre, il le devait, et il savait qu'il allait surement mourir bientôt.

  


Severus Rogue ce leva, appela son hibou, un grand-duc au pelage très foncé. Il lui accrocha la lettre à sa patte et lui chuchota:

  


'Ne perds pas cette lettre, s'il te plais, Harès, c'est d'une très grand importance.'

  


L'oiseau s'envola par la fenêtre, et disparu vite parmis les étoiles de cette nuit de juillet. Le professeur vit Sirius Black s'en aller, et le suivit silencieusement parmis les couloirs de Poudlard. Ils sortirent ensuite et se dirigèrent vers Pré-Au-Lard. Ils savaient tout deux où ils allaient, et aucun mot inutile ne brisait le silence de cette nuit magique. Arrivés au village sorcier, tout deux transplanèrent en même temps, tout deux disparurent en même temps, pour arriver au même endroit.

  


  


A... beaucoup de km de là, au 4 Privet Drive, Little Surrey...

  


  


Harry était assis à son bureau, une pluma à la main. Il avait le parchemin qu'il venait d'écrire sous les yeux mais n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait écrit. Il n'avait jamais vu un devoir de potion aussi difficile, et il se relut plusieurs fois avant de décider d'abandonner. La nuit était bien avancée, les étoiles brillaient doucement, et Harry se sentit plus fatigué que jamais. Il entendit son oncle se retourner dans son lit, en parlant dans son sommeil. Harry s'alongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il était fatigué, si fatigué, mais chaque fois qu'il dormait, des souvenirs horribles ou des vues de ce que faisait Voldemort le réveillait, et il ne retrouvait pas le sommeil. Le jeune sorcier ne put malgré tout lutter contre le sommeil, et il sombra finalement dans un sommeil agité et superflu.

  


Toc toc...

  


Harry se réveilla en sursot. Il était sur d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait encore nuit. Il vit aussi qu'un hibou tapait sur sa fenêtre. Le sorcier alla ouvrir et l'oiseau s'engoufra dans la chambre, et s'installa sur le bureau de Harry. C'était un grand-duc au pelage très sombre. Harry prit la lettre de l'oiseau, et ce dernier s'installa dans la cage d'Hedwige, qui était partie à la chasse. Harry ouvrit le parchemin et ne reconnu pas l'écriture soignée de l'expéditeur. Il regarda la signature et fut étonné d'y lire: _Severus Rogue_. Que voulait lui dire cet être qu'il détestait tant? Il se pencha vers sa lampe de chevet et lut la lettre de son professeur. 

  


_Harry Potter,_

_Les temps sont durs, tu le sais, et comme je suis parti en mission, je sais que la mort me guette. _

_De plus, Voldemort veut se venger d'avoir eu un traitre dans ses rangs, et tente à tout pris de m'éliminer. _

_Comme je ne sais même pas si je te reverrais, j'ai décidé de t'expliquer tout. _

_Enfin, presque... Tout ce qui te concerne, toi ou tes parents, en tout cas... _

_Ca va être dur, très dur. _

_Tu te demande surement pourquoi quelqu'un qui déteste tant et que tu déteste tant t'écris. _

_Il faut que tu comprenne ton passé, et j'y suis lié, en parti. _

  


_Tout d'abord, pourquoi je détestait ton père. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette stupide blague, comme te l'avait dit Dumbledore, c'est pour bien plus. _

_Et bien voilà, il m'a volé mon seul amour, Lily. Lily Evans, ta mère._

_ Il m'a volé ma seule raison de vivre, ma bien aimée, mon amour secret. Oui, elle n'était même pas au courant, mais je l'aimait tant. _

_Ses cheveux roux, ces yeux verts, si verts... J'aimais tout en elle, et un Griffondor me l'a volé. _

_Un Griffondor courageux et souriant, drôle et blagueur. _

_J'admirait ton père, c'est pour cela aussi que je le détestait tant. _

_Il avait tout: Lily, un sourire qui en faisait tomber plus d'une, un courage sans bornes, un humour décapant, un goût pour les blagues en tout genre. _

_Et c'était le chef des Maraudeurs, la bande la plus côtée de tout Poudlard! _

_C'est vrai, je ne faisait pas le poids, moi, un simple Serpentard, froid et timide, studieux et méchant. _

_Jamais ta mère ne m'a regardé. _

_Je n'ai jamais vu dans ses yeux si verts de l'amour... _

_J'ai même rejoint les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que ces yeux ne m'ont jamais regardés avec amour. _

_J'ai fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie à cause de ces yeux verts..._

  


_Maintenant, pourquoi j'ai (ou j'avais...) une attitude audieuse avec toi. _

_Car quand je te vois de loin, je vois la silhouette de mon pire ennemi, et quand tu t'approche, je vois ses yeux verts, si verts... _

_Tu es le résultat d'une union parfaite, et je n'arrête pas de penser que ses yeux si verts auraient pus appartenir à l'un de mes enfants... _

_Quand je te vois, je vois ce qui m'a mené à me perte, ce qui m'a emmené vers Voldemort. _

_Chaque fois que je te vois, toutes mes erreurs, tous mes regrets reviennent en moi, je ne peux que faire semblant de te détester. _

_Pourtant je t'admire, tout comme ton père. _

_Je t'admire pour le courage avec lequel tu t'es battu contre Voldemort, il n'y a pas longtemps. _

_J'admire ton assurance, ton ambition, tes insouciances alors que tu a tout pour être désespéré. _

_Tout le monde magique compte sur toi, tu es comme un symbole, et tu survis, malgré tout. _

_Tu survis malgré tout les problèmes qui t'accablent, tout ces gens qui te voient seulement comme un héros, et non pour ce que tu es. _

_Et oui, je t'admire, Harry, mais si je pense bien que tu ne me crois pas._

_Je dois y aller, Harry, ma mission m'attend. J'espère avoir la chance de te revoir, mais je pense que le destin ne sera pas si clément._

_Au revoir Harry._

_Sincèrement, Severus Rogue_

  


Harry était bouche-bé. Il n'en revanait pas. Toutes ces confessions, toutes ces révélations, tout ce récit conté par Severus Rogue. Il le croyait, il savait que c'était lui. Il prit un parchemin, une plume, et, plus réveillé que jamais, il commença à répondre à son professeur, à lui aussi confesser ses sentiments...

  


  


  


Voili voilà voilou, premier chapitre...

Reviewez svp, si j'en ai pas assez, je serais pas motivé pour le deuxième chapitre...

Non, c'est pas du chantage (hum hum...), c'est une demande...

Et vous savez, reviewer, ça prend pas longtemps pis ça fait toujours plaisir...


	2. Réponse de Harry

Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi, à JK Rowling. Et je me fais pas de tune dessus...

  


Titre: Confessions

(je sais, le titre est pourri, mais ça veut pas dire que la fic est nulle...

  


Résumé: Harry Potter et Severus Rogue entamment un échange épistolaire, chargé de confessions, d'un côté et de l'autre, de passé ressurgit et de mission éprouvante...

  


Et voilà, deuxième chapitre: Bonne lecture!

  


  


  


Seversu sRogue et Sirius Black marchaient côte à côte dans une rue deserte. La nuit avait peu à peu envahit la ville, et de grandes ombres donnaient un air terifiant et inrréel aux batiments. Tout deux s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et Sirius Black sonna. Un homme avec une mine attroce leur ouvra. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit son ami, et laissa entrer les deux hommes. Ils burent tout trois une tasse de thé, en se racontant les terribles nouvelles du monde de la magie. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus Rogue se leva.

'Je dois y aller, ma mission m'attends. Merci de m'avoir accueilli, Lupin.'

'Tu reviens quand?' Lui demanda le loup-garou.

'Surement demain ou après-demain, si je reviens...'

'Ne dis pas ça, Rogue...' chuchota Sirius Black.

'Attendez-moi ici, en tout-cas.' répondit le professuer, qui se leva, remit sa cape et s'éloigna en direction d'un manoir surplombant tout le village. Il gravit la colline sur laquelle se dressait le grand château, et entra par la porte de derrière, par la porte où tout les mangemorts entrent. Il longea les couloirs qu'il connaissait tant, pour les avoir parcouru un bon nombre de fois, et entra dans la pièce principale. Un grand feu illuminait la pièce, où seul un fauteuil se trouvait. Un fauteuil qui tourna sur lui-même et Rogue put voir l'homme qu'il detestait le plus au monde. Il s'agenouilla devant son ancien maitre. Le rire sans joie de ce dernier resonna dans toute la chambre, où même le grand feu trembla.

'Que veux-tu, Rogue? Tu as decidé de revenir?'

' Je ne suis jamais parti. J'ai juste joué mon rôle d'espion, comme vous me l'aviez demandé. Je reviens avec les plans de la protection de Poudlard et du 4, Privet Drive. J'ai pensé que cela vous interresserait.' Le professeur savait que Voldemort n'était pas dupe, qu'il savait tout, comme toujours, mais il devait faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

'Bien, Severus. Donne-les moi. Et va dans ton bureau. Il est encore reservé à ton nom.' 

L'ancien mangemort lui tendit les papiers qu'il avait et descendit dans les cachots, là où se trouvaient son bureau. Il entra et vit qu'Harès, son hibou était déjà là. Il ouvrit la lettre de Harry Potter et, installé à son bureau, à la lueur d'une bougie, il lut:

  


_Professeur Rogue, maitre des potions et des cheveux gras de Poudlard,_

_Votre lettre m'a beaucoup, énomément, immensemment... étonné. Je ne m'y attendais pas..._

_Vous avez raison, les temps sont durs, mais ne déséspérez pas, vous avez une chance de vous en sortir._

_Il faut y croire, il faut toujours y croire..._

_Mais vous avez raison, Voldemort vous cherche. Lors de mon combat, en fin d'année, il a dit qu'un de ses mangemorts l'avait quitté à jamais, et qu'il sera tué. Je n'avais pas réagis au début, trop de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais en y repensant, c'est évident, il parlait de vous. _

_Ne vous morfondez pas pour autant, vous pourrez survivre, si vous en avez la volonté._

  


_Sirius m'a écrit une lettre, il y a peu de temps, et m'a écrit que vous étiez en mission avec lui. Je suis étonné que vous ne vous soyez pas encore entretués et je vous demande de faire une trève. Les temps sont durs, et si le peu de personne au courant du retour de Volemort ne s'entraident pas, nous sommes faits._

  


_Alors comme ça, vous aimiez ma mère..._

_Sachez que ses yeux verts que je partage avec elle ne s'empliront jamais d'amour à votre égars mais peut-être, j'ai bien dit peut-être, de respect et d'amitié... (ne montrez pas cette lettre à Sirius, même sous la torture, il irait jusqu'à venir au Privet Drive pour me torturer s'il apprend que son neveu et que son ennemi de toujours s'écrivent des lettres... Et je tiens à être vivant pour la rentrée...)_

  


_J'ai quelques petites questions à vous poser sur votre comportement. Peut-être cela ne me regarde pas mais j'aimerais savoir..._

_D'accord, je comprends pourquoi vous me détestez, mais pourquoi torturez-vous Neville? Je suis au courant pour son passé, et vous aussi, et j'aimerais savoir si cela vous amuse de terroriser un enfant qui a subit beaucoup de choses horribles._

_Ensuite, pourquoi favorisez-vous tant Malefoy. Vous savez que son père est un mangemorrt, et qu'il suivra surement son chemin, alors pourquoi est-il votre élève modèle?_

  


_Vous m'avez fait beaucoup de confessions sur votre passé, et moi je n'ai pas grand choses à dire. _

_A part que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie dans ma première année, lorsque Quirell à tenté de me faire tomber de mon balais. Alors voilà, merci. Sans vous, je serais probablement mort, je ne peux que vous remercier..._

  


_Que dire d'autre? Je ne sais pas trop... Je pars chez les Weasley demain, si vous voulez m'écrire. _

  


_Plus rien ne me viens à l'esprit._

_Au revoir,_

_Amicalement, Harry Potter, le seul, l'unique, le grand, le survivant... _

  


_P.S: Je me répète, je sais, mais ne montrez surtout pas cette lettre à Sirius. Vous savez, une crise cardiaque, ça peut êtr'e mortel..._

  


voilà voilà voilà, deuxième chapitre. Il est peut-être moins bien que le premier, mais c'est parce que les lettre de Rogue sont plus interressantes, je préfère les écrire.

Enfin voilà, et reviewez, svp, sinon le chapitre trois... (le chapitre 3 sera mieux que celui-là, je vous le promet...)

  


  


Répons aux reviews:

Ca m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir autant de reviews, alors continuez...

  


Ada: Je sais que c'est le scénario habituel, mais bon, je l'aime bien comme scénar... J'essayerais de faire une happy-end pour toi, mais je te promets rien... Et voilà la suite, même si je sais que la lettre de Harry est pas super... Enfin je trouve....

  


Majandra: Je sais, pour le tire, mais je savais pas quoi mettre. SI t'as des idées, vas-y, dit les...

  


Isymea: voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il va te plaire comme le premier...

  


Mélusine: J'ai dis que je faisait pas de chantage (hum hum...) Je sais que Math est un psuedo a deux balles mais bon c'est moin surnom, en vrai m'appelle Mathilde, puis quand je me suis inscrite j'avais pas envie de cherche un pseudo bien... 

  


Tania Potter: Hâte ça s'écrit comme ça. Pis merci, je suis contente qu'on pense que c'est originale. Et j'espere que la suite va te plaire.

  


Laïka: Merci beacoup, j'espere que la suite va te plaire.

  


Juliepotter: Merci beaucoup, et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi!!!

  


Oceanne et Pharianne: Merci beaucoup, j'espere que la suite t'a plu... Et le chapitre trois sera mieux, t'inquiète pas...

  


dumbledore: Merci beaucoupp, ca fait super plaisir !!

  


marie: merci beaucoup, voilà la suite

  


Suppu: Même si je te vois pas, tu peux te mettre à genoux, si tu veux... Je sais que ce chapitre est moins bien que le premier, mais bon, vous pouvez quand même reviewer...


	3. Réponse et mission de Severus Rogue

Voilà voili voilou, nouveau chaqpitre, je sais j'éai mis longtemps mais, je savais plus quoi écrire... Panne sèche, pire des maladies, chez un auteur (bien que je ne me considère pas comme un auteur...). Je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, je vous laisser juger par vous même. Reviewez bien, pour me dire ce que je dois changer dans les prochains chapitre (si je suis assez motivé pour écrire les prochains chapitre (en gros: Review!!)) 

  


Disclaimer: Comme d'hab, je sais même pas pourquoi j'écris cça, tout le monde est au courant, mais bon... Alors, les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas (ça vous étonne, hein!!!), et je ne me fais pas de tune dessus (bis...). 

  


Enfin bon, elle c'est enfin décidée à sortir son tome 5, c'est pas trop tôt! Je voudrais juste demander à ceux qui l'auront lu avant moi, c'est a dire pas mal de gens puisque il sortira en France longtemps après au Canada, et que je sais pas si je pourrais me procurer la version anglaise, de prévenir lorsqu'ils écriront une fic avec des infos du tome 5, pour pas tout me casser. C'était juste une parenthèse...

  


Titre: Confession

Faut que je trouve un autre titre, il fait pitié lui (désolé à Mr Rousseau...). Si vous avez des idées, review! Tout est accepté

  


Résumé: Echange épistolaitre entre Harry et Rogue, avec confessions, déconnades (mais pas trop...), missions éprouvantes et passés ressurgis, et aussi avec des questions bizarres.

  


Couple Ron/Hermione dans ce chapitre, mais super léger, tellement léger qu'on s'en tape!

  


  


Voilà, j'en ai fini avec mes conneries, bonne lecture!!

  


  


Severus Rogue posa la lettre de Harry, un sourire franc aux lèvres, chose rare. La nuit commençait à s'effacer et le professeur s'allongea dans le lit un paille qui trônait dans son bureau. Il eu à peine le temps de fermer les yeux qu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

  


'Oui?'

  


Un petit homme encapuchonné entra, et chuchota:

  


'Le maître veut te voir.'

  


'Tiens donc, Peter Petigrew, tu es donc bien vivant.'

  


'Le maître veut te voir...'

  


'J'ai compris... J'arrive...'

  


Le traître disparu, et l'espion se leva pour aller parler à Voldemort, son 'maître'. Il parcouru les cachots du manoir et enfin arriva dans la pièce principale. Un serpent était allongé au milieu, appuyé contre un fauteuil. Voldemort lisait un vieux manuscirt écrit en langues anciennes, et ne leva même pas la tête à l'arrivée de Severus.

  


'Tiens donc, voilà mon espion! J'ai une mission pour toi.'

  


Le mangemort s'agenouilla et dit:

  


'Quels sont vos désirs, maître?'

  


'Cette mission est délicate, mais tu es le seul en position de l'exécuter, toi, un espion. Tu vas devoir semer le doute chez les opposants, ceux qui sont avec Dumbldore, tu vas les convaincre qu'un traître est dans leur rang. Je veux qu'ils soient déchirés, divisés, je veux qu'ils n'aient plus confiance en personne.'

  


'Bien, maître. Mais Dumbledore n'est-il pas trop intelligent pour trouver.'

  


'C'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer ses adversaires, Severus, mais je te fais confiance pour passer inaperçu. Maintenant vas. Ta mission t'attend.'

  


'Bien, au revoir maître. Je ne vous décevrais pas.'

  


'Je l'espère bien...'

  


Severus Rogue franchit la porte et s'éloigna du manoir. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel, et l'air était humide et froide. Le professeur se dirigea vers la maison de Lupin, et entra. Sirius et Remus étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils se retournèrent en voyant arriver Rogue.

  


'Déjà là, Severus! Une petite tartine?' demanda Sirius Black.

  


'Non merci... Je suis bien fatigué...'

  


'Tu sais où est ta chambre?' demanda Remus.

  


'Oui, merci Remus. Je vais me reposer. Non parlerons plus tard.'

  


'Salut, Severus.' répondit Sirius.

  


Le professeur s'allongea sur le lit, sortit la lettre qu'il avait reçu peu avant et commença à écrire la réponse...

  


  


  


  


Au Terrier, à... un certain nombre (qui doit être assez conséquent...) de kms...

  


  


  


  


Harry était au terrier depuis hier soir, et avait passé la plus belle matinée de ses vacances. L'atmosphère familiale de la maison des Weasleys avait un peu atténué les cauchemars et pensées sombres du jeune homme. Il venait de finir de manger, et était seul dans la chambre de Ron. Ce dernier avait enfin décidé de parler à Hermione, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Harry attendait donc les résultats de cette discution, et savait qu'il allait attendre longtemps. Un hibou tapa alors à la fenêtre et il reconnu l'oiseau qui avait emmené la lettre de Rogue. C'était sûrement la réponse à sa lettre, de quoi faire passer le temps...

  


_Cher Harry grosse-tête,_

  


_Comment oses-tu me parler, je suis ton professeur, tout de même. Mes cheveux ne sont pas gras, seulement lisses et soyeux._

  


_Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas montré cette lettre à Sirius._

  


_Ta lettre m'as moi aussi étonnée, et je vais répondre à certaines de tes questions, bien qu'elles soient indiscrètes..._

  


_Je vais te pardonner cela, tu n'es qu'un jeune, imbécile et idiot Gryffondor..._

  


_Pour Neville Longdubas, comment es-tu au courant de son passé?_

_Je sais que le martyriser est cruel et méchant, et ma réponse va être horrible. J'ai simplement besoin de me défouler un peu, de passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un, et il a fait les frais de mon horrible cruauté. Je vais tenter de me calmer, si tu veux je peux passer mes nerfs sur toi, encore plus que précédemment._

  


_Ensuite, pour Draco Malefoy, il faut bien que son père me considère encore comme l'un des siens, puisque je joue l'espion. Ci je commence à chouchouter les Gryffondors, ma crédulité en prendra un coup... _

  


_A part ça, je suis très heureux que tes yeux seront emplis d'admiration et même peut-être d'amitié à mon égard. J'en suis flatté, et tenterais de me montrer à la hauteur de ton estime._

  


_Je vais te parler de ma mission. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai besoin de faire sortir tout ces sentiments qui m'envahissent. Hier soir, je suis allé au manoir de Voldemort, pour faire semblant de reprendre ma place. Je sais bien que Voldemort n'est pas crédule, mais je n'ai pas la choix. Je suis espion, c'est mon bouleau. Cet enfoiré de Voldemort m'a donné une terrible mission. Je dois convaincre toute la résistance qu'un espion est parmi eux, pour qu'ils se déchirent, se divisent, comme à dit Voldemort. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour me sortir de cette situation, et je sens que peu à peu mes chances de survie s'amoindrissent. _

  


_Je ne sais même pas si je te reverrais, si je croiserais un jour tes yeux emplis d'admiration. _

  


_Nous verrons en temps voulu. _

  


_Je suis présentement chez Remus Lupin, en compagnie de Sirius Black. Je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit, je te laisse, sinon je vais m'endormir sur mon parchemin..._

  


_A bientôt (j'espère...)_

  


_Severus Rogue, maître des potions et des cheveux lisses et soyeux de Poudlard._

  


  


Harry, tout sourire, rangea sa lettre lorsqu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser voir Ron et Hermione, main dans la main, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et tout deux un peu décoiffés, selon Harry...

  


  


  


Alors, ça vous à plu? Oui? Review! Non? Review!!

  


Réponses aux reviews (qui m'ont fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup...) Merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu et n'ont pas reviewer, si il y en a. C'est pas pour ça qu'il faut pas reviewer!!

  


Padmacho: Merci beaucoup, des reviews comme ça, sa fait toujours plaisir! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitre précédents...

  


Molianne: Merci, c super sympa! Voilà le troisième chapitre, j'espère aussi bien que le reste!

  


Isymea: C'est clair, Harry a moins de truc à dire... Je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, on verra bien...

  


Libellule: Moi aussi j'aime bien Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, et les fics où ils deviennent proches (voir ma fic 'ces yeux ne mentent pas, numéro 

  


Siriette: voilà la suite, désolé d'avoir mi aussi longtemps, mais j'atais en panne sèche. J'espère que ton attente sera satisfaite! 

  


Matteic: Oui, Harry murit, faut dire, après la 4è tache, et ce qu'il a vécu, il ne peux pas en être autrement. Sirius a accompagné Rogue parce qu'ils vont toutles 2 chez Lupin, c'est tout (pour l'instant...)

  


Melepha: La voilà la suite! Enjoy!

  


Alors, (je sais je me répète...) une ch'tite review, s'il vous plaît (pour ceux qui ont vu le roi lion, style nala et simba avant d'aller au cimetière d'éléphants...(désolé pour mes références à 2 balles...))


	4. Racontezmoi les maraudeurs

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, ça fait un baille que j'ai rien posté, mais j'étais HS... 

  


Alors voilà, un nouveau chapitre...

  


Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

  


J'aimerais remercier tout les revieweurs, je répondrais au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, merci beaucoup, ça me fait super super plaisir!

  


  


  


  


  


Voilà, bonne lecture!!!

  


Harry sortit un parchemin de ses affaires. Il voulait répondre le plus vite possible à Severus Rogue, et il voulait par la même occasion lui demander quelque chose sur son devoir de potion, même s'il se doutait que Rogue allait l'envoyer balader... 

Ron et Hermione étaient en train de discuter (hum hum... On va nous faire croire ça???). Harry ne voulait pas montrer les lettres à ses amis, pas encore, il voulait garder cet échange secret, il ne savait pas trop comment allait réagir Ron si Harry lui disait qu'il avait fait ami-ami avec l'homme qui a fait perdre le plus de points à Gryffondor... 

Harry sortit une plume et la trempa dans l'ancre. Il commença à gratter son papier, et après une demi heure, fut satisfait du résulta. Il accrocha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige. La chouette s'envola dans l'air chaud de ce mois d'août, puis disparu à l'horizon...

  


  


  


  


  


A Pré-Au-Lard, chez M. Remus Lupin...

  


  


  


  


  


Severus Rogue venait de ce réveiller. Il y a deux jours, il avait vu Voldemort, qui lui avait donné sa mission. Il ne savait pas encore comment il pourrait duper Voldemort, et était décidé à en parler à Dumbledore. Il se leva et prit une douche bien froide, pour remettre ses idées en place, puis il s'habilla et descendit rejoinre Remus et Sirius, qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. 

Severus remarqua la ressemblance avec un chien lorsque Sirius mangeait (tiens donc...), et décida de mettre ça sur le compte de douze ans passés à Azkaban... Le professeur s'assit à table, et se servit un café bien chaud.

'Severus, nous allons voir Albus aujourd'hui, tu veux venir?' lui dit Remus.

'Oui, bonne idée. Je veux lui parler de ma mission... Il aura peut-être une solution...'

'Très bien. Nous partons après le petit-déjeuner.'

'D'accord, je serais près... Et Sirius, apprends à manger, s'il te plaît, tu vas me faire vomir, si tu continues...'

Sirius poussa un grognement, et se remit à dévorer ses tartines.

'On voit que t'as pas passé un an à bouffer des rats...' cria Sirius la bouche plaine, en inondant la table de miettes de tartines (mmmm... appétissant, non?). Pis ça prouve que Remus fait bien la cuisine, n'est ce pas, Mumus?'

'Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Riri...'

Severus regarda bizzarement les deux autres, et ce décida à ne faire aucun commentaire... Ils finirent de déjeuner puis allèrent se préparer. En entrant dans sa chambre, Severus vit la chouette de Harry. Il détacha la lettre qu'elle avait au pied, puis la laissa s'envoler. Il déplia le parchemin,et commença à lire la lettre.

  


_(Cher) Severus Rogue,_

_Comment se passe votre mission? Je vous conseille d'aller voir Dumbledore, il aura surement la solution... En tout cas, bonne chance._

_A part ça, parlons de votre lettre. Je vous demande, je vous supplie, même, d'arrêter de martyriser Neville. Il a vécu d'horribles choses, et il n'a pas besoin de vos remarques. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez me torturer, je commence à être immunisé contre les insultes... Avec Draco Malefoy, les Dursley et maintenant vous, je suis un habitué... _

_A propos de Draco Malefoy, je suis d'accord avec vous, il faut laisser croire son père que vous êtes encore avec lui. Mais j'espère tout de même que Malefoy junior choisira lui-même son camp, et ne fera pas en fonction de son père... Enfin, on peut rêver..._

_Et pour en finir sur un sujet beaucoup moins important, j'aimerais savoir, dans mes devoirs de potion, si l'ajout de bave de Nifleur et les ongles de Strangulot font une potion pour se faire pousser les cheveux, ou un insecticide? Merci de me répondre._

_Bonne chance pour votre mission, et à la rentrée, j'espère._

_Harry Potter, votre allié_

_P.S: Pourriez-vous, s'il vous plaît, me raconter ma mère, mon père, les maraudeurs?_

  


Severus sourit. Raconter les maraudeurs et Lily, voilà qui allait être intéressant...

  


  


  


  


  


Alors, ça vous à plus??? Oui? Reviewez! Non? Reviewez! Allez, s'il vous plaît, ça me ferait tellement plaisir!!!


End file.
